Lesson 3: Long Live the Teacher!
" " is the third manga chapter in Tohru Fujisawa's Great Teacher Onizuka manga series. Summary ( Nanako ) Mizuki is praising the location of ( Eikichi )Onizuka apartment, while he sheepishly humbling himself. She commented that this is the first time she go to a teacher's house. Onizuka then tell her to wait a little bit outside as he wanted to clean his room first. And his room is very dirty, with porn mags, grade A films and a plastic sex-doll is lying all across his house. He frantically try to clean it, just to see Mizuki is already inside, holding a cup of instant noodles. Mizuki doesn't seems to be concerned by the room, as she commented that this is normal for a bachelor house. She then asked what's this and that, much to Onizuka embarassement. Some time later, both of them are drinking coffee, when Onizuka complaining of his fatigue of making his room decently clean ( it wasn't clean mind you ). He then asked what her problems are, so he can help. Suddenly Mizuki stand-up and started removing her shirt and skirts, leaving only her underwear and bra. Onizuka is SHOCKED! He asked her what she is trying to do. But Mizuki didn't speak anything as she is approaching Onizuka. Onizuka heart's now is beating fast, as Mizuki knell before him, smiles and say she's sorry. Suddenly the door's opened and cameras flashing, as some of Onizuka class's punks are taking pictures of them. They started to blackmail Onizuka as Mizuki is wearing back her clothes. Onizuka, still don't believe what have happened, asked Mizuki what's happened, and she said she was paid to help them to blackmail him. As the punks spitting out the lists of things they wanted, he asked her if all the things she said earlier is true. And she's replied that if she ever have problems, she would never tell him...And Onizuka is really pissed off..... The 3 punks who took the pictures earlier is sitting counting their fortune at the Inokashira park. They're praising Mizuki performance and because of her, they are very rich now. Suddenly they hear the roars of motorcycles and then they screams for the bikers to shut up or be punished. But to their shock, suddenly a gang of bikers surrounds them and all of them bring weapons, just like going to a gang-clash. And Onizuka is shown leading them, holding a sword, with a sinister look in his face. The punks are getting nervous, greets Onizuka ("Onizuka-sensei"). But Onizuka snapped, saying that he's resigning, but before that, he must punish them first. The bikers gang members also threatened them, one of them saying that they're really fucked up tonight for selecting the wrong victim; a biker gang leader with a lot of followers. One of the punks saying that they're just joking, but Onizuka ignored them, and asked them what kind of punishment they prefer. Stupidly, the punks tried to threaten him again with the pictures just..... to see themselves tied upside down, and being drowned in Inokashira lake. Onizuka asked them if the water is good, and they begged him to stop. Onizuka then replied that the fun have just started, there are more exciting things to come, like being roasted in fire or being dragged on the road by motorcycles and many more. The punks then said that a teacher shouldn't do that, but Onizuka replied again that it's their fault for pissing him off, and if he can't become a fully qualified teacher, it's their fault and they will be punished futhrer.... In the next morning, ( Ryuji ) Danma is reprimanding Onizuka for what's he have done last night. He added that he's a goner now, and he will be fired after just 1 day teaching. Onizuka admitted that this is his error of judgement for doing that. Danma then complained that there's no such teacher who will beat their students like that and he have reitarated earlier that Onizuka doesn't cut it to be a teacher. Danma started to make it long by adding that this incident will become public, and the TV will find him, thus putting his own mother to shame. Onizuka then say that he had to find another job but Danma disagree. He tell Onizuka to find a hiding place instead, preferably outside Japan, like Thailand or Tibet, when suddenly ( Hidero ) Osawa barged through Damna workshop' door. Onizuka is amazed that Osawa managed to find him, and he asked how and why Osawa come. He replied that he'd asked the landlord to find Onizuka here, and then asked what he have done to the punks at the O class. Sheepishly Onizuka tried to explain the truth, but Osawa interjected, saying that the discipline teacher wanted to meet him ASAP. Osawa say that the disciplinary teacher wanted Onizuka to teach that O class no matter what happened. Both Danma and Onizuka are shocked... At the school, all the O class male students are cleaning the school compund. The disciplinary teacher tell a stunned Onizuka that when the recess started, all of them voluntarily come to him and offer to clean the school, making everyone impressed. He started to praise Onizuka, and asked him what he have done. He added when asked why they want to do this, each of them give the same answer; to see that Onizuka attain his dream to become a qualified teacher, and more it's because of Onizuka teachings that changed them. He then hoped that Onizuka will come to work at Musashino High School, after he graduating and become a full-blown teacher. In the class, Onizuka is treated like an emperor. And when the class started, everyone have started to obey him and started to listen to his teachings. Meanwhile, the news of Onizuka' feat spreads like wildfire throughout the school, where all the teachers are talking about it, while Mizuki is wondering what's had happened to her plans.... At the end of the school, all the punks lined up and thanking Onizuka for his teaching today, and full with expectations from him tommorow. Then both Onizuka and Osawa walked away, with Osawa praising him for taming a class full with thugs, impressing everyone including the headmaster, also being labeled as the best trainee. Osawa added that he's jealous of Onizuka, because he will be nearing his goal of becoming a fully-qualified teacher day by day. Onizuka sheepishly played down his prospects as they both parted to their separate ways. On his way to his motorcycle, Onizuka promised himself not to be involved in any stupid things in the last 1 week in his probation. But as he arrived at the parking lot, Mizuki already waiting for her on his motorcycle. Onizuka is cautious, and promptly asked her to get down from his motorcycle, for the reason that she may spoil the motorcycle. Mizuki then replied that Onizuka has become so cold, and she have wasted her time to come down there to praise him. Onizuka is puzzled, so Mizuki tell him that the idea of blackmailing him was her idea. She said the other teachers who were trapped by the same method had either resigned or paying the demands wanted, while Onizuka still keeping his guard up. And Onizuka is the first teacher who managed to avoid the same fate that befallen on them. She then said that she have a reward for him. Onizuka swiftly rejected any offer she may have, and tell her to get out from his sight, as he have other work to do. Mizuki is silent, then hopped behind Onizuka on the motorcycle. Onizuka then asked what tricks she will do now, and she asked him back whether he wanted to go to her house this time. Onizuka questioned her why he should go there anyway, when suddenly a panties landed on Onizuka helmet, shocking him. Mizuki then say if he go to her home, the panties will be him. Onizuka then wondering to know where that panties come from as he tried to peep through his skirt, while his conscience tell him to just reject Mizuki offer.... References * https://www.miyabiaizawa.com/manga/3.php Category:Manga Chapters